


Horsing around

by SecretSorcerer



Series: Animal Pokémon [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Marking, Punishment, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: Lily and her older brother, Victor, are alone on their parent's farm for a weekend while their parents tend to an emergency. During the weekend, Victor gets drunk and Lily suffers because of it.





	Horsing around

Mom and dad were gone for the weekend. Something had happened to aunt Mary and she was in the hospital. Lily's parents didn't want to tell her what had befallen her aunt and she could only guess while her parents rushed of to the hospital. That had been early in the morning. Later, in the afternoon, they called that they would stay with her aunt for the weekend and that Victor and Lily would be home alone. Of course, Victor, as the older brother, was made responsible for her wellbeing. Lily hated her brother. He was an asshole and a bully. But somehow, he managed to convince their parents every time. He never got the blame, she always did. He had left the house within ten minutes after her parents called. The jerk had gone into town with his horrible friend to drink. Now, it was past nine. It was dark outside and he hadn't returned yet. Lily liked the house this way. It was quiet. No one disturbed her while she was reading one of her books. She read about the adventures of Pokémon masters. One day, she would be amongst them, far away from her horrible family. She finished the final chapter and went to her room. Lily brushed her teeth and dressed herself for the night. She went to bed. 

It was just before midnight when Victor got home. He was pretty drunk and very pissed. Some girl in the bar had declined his advances. He hadn't had sex since his girlfriend left him a couple of weeks ago and one could only compensate so much through fapping. His body was aching for a good fuck and he would have one. His sister had gone to bed but her room wasn't locked. He undressed himself in the darkness. At one point, he nearly lost his balance and he knocked some of Lily's books of the shelves. A shrug followed, he didn't care much. After his boxers had dropped on the floor, he stood naked in his sister's room. Victor proceeded. He took the sheets away and pounced on his sister. Her initial reaction was sluggish which allowed him to gain the advantage. All of her clothes were either taken of or ripped to shreds. Then, Victor forced himself upon her. He was pretty drunk but not drunk enough not to be able to get a boner. The moment he penetrated her was also the moment she really awakened. Lily started to scream and thrash about but Victor was too strong for her. He had more muscles and was several years older than her, there was nothing she could do. Nonetheless, Lily didn't go down without a fight. 

In the end, Victor had his way with her. He came out on top. The encounter didn't last long due to Victor's rather bad stamina. The older brother was dissappointed that he didn't get to pound her longer. However, he knew just the solution for that. There was someone else in the house with Stamina. But first, there was another problem to take care of. After drinking, his bladder was rather full. Victor emptied it on top of his sister. He made sure to rub his member all over her and make her just right. His sister, being the cunt that she was, yelled for him to stop but he paid no mind to her. The brother was drunk both power and alcohol. After having desecrated her body with both his white and his yellow fluid, he lifted her out of bed. The sheets were also soaked with his pee. Lily tried to flee but Victor pinned her naked body against his. She could smell his foul breath. 

Victor took his little sister to the stables. There, he locked her into the horse breeder. She kept fighting but he was much stronger and overpowered her. As soon as she was secured, he took some uring from a mare in heat from one of the shelves. Their parents used it to collect semen from their stallions but it had other uses as well. Victor rubbed it over his sister's groin. He applied some to his fingers and put them into his sister. He made sure to use copious amount of it. The scent spread through the stables and the stallions started to become unruly. After Victor had washed his hands with soap, he made his way back to Lily. She was shouting profanities at him all the time but he ignored them. He grabbed her boobs and fondled with them a bit. He kissed her and she tried to bite him. Victor laughed. He walked to the largest stallion and undid the lock of his cage. The Mudsdale was released. Then, Victor left the stables and went to bed. 

Mudsdale made little effort to conceal his motives. He whinnied and briezed. Mudsdale was the largest stallion, towering at 8'2". He was also by far the most agressive horse Lily's parents had. He was so agressive that no one even bothered to ride him. He approached from behind her and sniffed at the urine. He was captivated by the sweet scent that it produced. Hormones and primal needs took over. He forgot the little training that he had. His drive to fuck, to breed, to reproduce took over. His front legs rested on her sides. They were covered in mud and it left brown marks on Lily. She screamed in agony but to no avail. A monster intended to mate with her and he would, whether Lily wanted it or not. His cock aligned with her cunt. The tip of his member touched her labia. Then he penetrated into her. He was a great deal larger than her brother and much more powerful. Being screwed with High Horsepower a painful experience to say the least. Mudsdale humped her with full on body slams and Lily eventually became paralyzed. When Mudsdale was close to cumming, he switched to Heavy Slams. He fucked her with all of his might. When he came, he combined his cum with a Mud Sport into her pussy. Then, Mudsdale trodded back to his stable and left Lily leaking with both white and brown fluids. She fainted. 


End file.
